An electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal allows a user to perform a touch operation with a finger or a stylus pen on an operated object displayed on a touch screen. The touch screen may be made up of a combination of a display and a touch sensor in order to perform a screen operation or enter characters. When the touch screen is small, the operated object also tends to be small and the user may touch an operated object adjacent to the target operated object.
Further, in an operating system (OS) like the Windows (registered trademark), which allows the user to use both a mouse operating mode for operations with a mouse pointer and a touch panel operating mode for touch operations on a touch screen, there is a case where small operated objects are contained on the premise of use of the mouse pointer. In this case, the touch operations are made more difficult. Various attempts have been made to solve this problem.